


just like the sun rises, you are mine

by kiviuq



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Protectiveness, asshole alpha, mentions of sexual assault but nothing graphic, mentions of the sex but nothing graphic, this is my first fic on here and for haikyuu i'm sorry if it sucks, this title is dumb sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiviuq/pseuds/kiviuq
Summary: If there was one rule to follow it was this: never ever approach someone else’s mate. Ever.Or: Suga's heat starts early and Daichi has to beat up an alpha because absolutely no one touches his omega.





	

Everyone knew it, had always known it. It was just one of those obvious things in life like how the sun will rise every morning, or how Mondays were the worst day of the week, or how much everyone utterly loathes the blue shell in Mario Kart. _Or_ , how no matter what, it will always be Daichi and Suga. Since the day they met, it was obvious. Them becoming teammates and then best friends and eventually mates only made things more obvious.

And this is why it always blew Daichi’s mind when people thought they could still flirt with Suga, i.e. _his_ omega. In retrospect he got it; Suga is the embodiment of an angel walking among lowly humans. Everything about him was perfect from the cute beauty mark under his eye to the way he made his tea with three spoonfuls of sugar to the way he’d press his nose into Daichi’s scent glands every single time they were together just because he couldn’t go a day without scenting him.

Suga is _otherworldly_. Daichi knew it and so did everyone else.

But, once again, that didn’t justify anyone trying to win over his mate.

It’s not like it happened all the time though. Every once in a while, an all-too-confident and self-assured alpha would approach Suga, douchey swagger intact. It mainly happened at volleyball tournaments or at the store where Daichi wasn’t completely glued to Suga’s side. Usually, Suga would smile (slightly venomous, which Daichi definitely approved of) and gave the alpha a piece of his mind in the most subtle yet dangerous yet Suga way possible. It was usually okay, so Daichi’s jealousy would dissipate rather quickly.

But, _now_? This was taking it way too far.

It was Wednesday, and all Daichi wanted was the weekend. His parents were gone and Suga was staying over every night. He needed this—the stress of midterms and volleyball and looking at universities was all too much right now. His mate could help him though. Suga always knew what to do.

He felt a gaze zeroing on his face and he turned slightly to be met with the omega’s warm eyes but something seemed somewhat off and when Daichi really looked, he saw Suga’s fingers tapping furiously on his legs. Before he had a chance to question Suga with his eyes, the omega’s hand shot up in the middle of the lesson.

“Sugawara?” their sensei murmured, turning away from the chalkboard.

“May I be excused to go to the bathroom?” he said, words somewhat slurred.

“Oh. Of course, go ahead.” With that, their sensei went back to the board, continuing the lesson and letting Suga be on his way.

Daichi pulled out his phone.

_To: Koushi_

_Sent: 10.43 am_

_Is everything okay?_

He could barely tear his gaze away from the screen and after a few minutes he heard a sharp, “Sawamura!”

Eyes wide, Daichi slipped his phone into his pocket even if it killed him. “Sorry,” he murmured and while on the outside it looked like he was paying attention, his mind was everywhere but.

* * *

 

 _So, so stupid_ , Suga thought, speed walking down the hallway to hide away in the bathroom. His heats had always been irregular and he should have known that this one was going to come early. The symptoms are always there, but he doesn’t always notice him which he _would_ if he would just pay attention to his body.

_So stupid!_

His body was starting to itch and his head was getting light but he just had to make it to the bathroom and then he could hide in there until the emergency heat suppressants he kept in his pocket kicked in. A vibration went off from his phone and it was probably Daichi (he was such a worried alpha, really) but he would just text him back and soon as he got this godforsaken situation under control.

Suga never really minded being an omega (at least he didn’t loathe it as much as many others did—he was actually pleasantly surprised to be an omega, always wanting to secretly carry pups one day), he thought as he pushed open the door to the boy’s bathroom, but it was times like this that he cursed his second gender to hell and then below.

Immediately, he turned on the cold water and splashed it on his face, relishing in the cooling effect but noticing how quickly that relief vanquished. The only thought that went through his mind was—

_Daichi. Daichi, Daichi, Daichi._

_No_ , he couldn’t do this here.

Which shaky hands, he reached in his pocket and took out the bottle of pills. He twisted the cap off—or at least tried to. His hands were too sweaty and shaky and his eyesight was blurring and he really needed to get this damn bottle open so he could _stop the oncoming heat_. But he was so distracted and panicked at trying to get the bottle open that he didn’t notice the door swinging open until a deep voice chilled him to the core.

“I thought I smelled an omega going into heat.”

Suga looked up quickly and he recognized him. He was a third year too and was known as being self-centered and maintaining the mentality that omegas were made for alphas. It was sickening to say the least.

“Get away from me.” The fact that his voice came out quiet and cracking pissed him off.

The alpha leered down at him. “You think I’m scared of your alpha? I could beat his ass if I really wanted to.”

The heat was almost _easy_ to ignore now in comparison to the anger that began to course through Suga’s veins now. No one was allowed to talk about Daichi like that and no one definitely was not allowed to force themselves onto him just because he was an omega.

“Come any closer and Daichi will break your dick right off.”

“Not gonna happen.”

Without another warning, Suga felt his body being slammed into the wall and an unfamiliar face rubbing itself against Suga’s neck. This alpha was _scenting him_. Suga struggled against his grip but let out a small yelp when the alpha roughly grabbed his wrists and pinned him even more against the wall. Fear started to course through Suga’s veins and he hoped to God that Daichi would be able to feel his distress through their bond.

 _Daichi_.

* * *

 

He knew something was wrong when Suga didn’t reply and now, ten minutes later, Daichi felt a pang of fear course through his body and, yes, something was _very_ wrong. Suga was scared and something that clearly wasn’t good was happening to him.

With no other though, Daichi stood up abruptly, muttered that he needed to use the bathroom and then rushed out of the class. The alpha practically ran down the hallway, his heart beating frantically at the thought of his mate being in any sort of danger, partly out of worry but mostly out of protectiveness. Daichi’s biggest priority was Suga and he needed more than anything to know he was okay right now.

As soon as he pushed through the door, the scent of an omega’s heat was overwhelming and at first Daichi’s pupils enlarged, his reaction spurred on from his nature, but it only took a second until Daichi realized the situation at hand. There was Suga, his _mate_ and the one he adored above all else, being pressed up against the wall by another alpha. Someone was _violating_ Suga and it made Daichi go completely livid.

“Back the _hell_ off,” he growled, his fist knocking into a jaw and he could hear a faint crack but he didn’t care. But the other alpha was still standing and that infuriated Daichi even more so he punched him again, this time in the stomach, and only feeling slightly satisfied when the other alpha fell on his knees, coughing and then wincing from the coughing from his bruised (maybe broken?) jaw.

But then from behind him came a weak, “Daichi”, and he spun around, grabbing Suga’s face between his hands and pulling him into his chest before wrapping his arms around him.

“Are you okay? Did he—” Something was off. “Did he fucking _scent you_?”

Suga could only nod, burying his face further into Daichi’s neck breathing in his scent to calm him. “Pills, please,” he gasped. He needed this heat to stop before it hit full force.

Not wanting to let go, Daichi kept the omega close as he picked up the bottle of pills and then pushed two capsules into Suga’s mouth and he swallowed them dry. They waited in the bathroom until the pills started to work and the omega finally felt himself start to cool off. He looked down and saw the alpha and inwardly cringed. Daichi picked up on it and a low growl rumbled through his chest before he pulled Suga out of the bathroom.

“I’ll get you home and then I’m going to the principal and getting that asshole expelled,” Daichi said, unconsciously rubbing his chin over and over the top of Suga’s head so he could scent mark him. The fact that there was another alpha’s scent on him absolutely killed him.

Suga’s hands curled against Daichi’s uniform shirt. “N-No, I want you to stay with me. The pills don’t always last for that long and you know how much I hate going through my heats alone, Daichi, they _hurt_ —”

“Shh, okay. I’m sorry, I’ll stay with you and call up the principal instead of coming back. Is that okay, baby?” He ran his fingers through silver hair and smiled slightly to himself when he felt Suga nod and then heard the quiet purr rumbling through his chest. Omegan purrs occurred when they felt protected and that’s all that mattered to Daichi.

Suga hugged Daichi tighter and nosed the underside of his jaw. “Take me home?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

* * *

 

They were covered in sweat and the room was hot and stuffy and they were so tangled up in the sheets that Daichi wasn’t sure how to even _begin_ to unravel the two of them. But Suga was tracing patterns on his chest and he might as well enjoy the break because who knew how long he had until Suga’s heat kicked in once again.

“Hey.”

He looked down at the omega and immediately smiled when he caught a glimpse of the white mate mark on the junction between his shoulder and neck. He rubbed his thumb over it, giving a slight hum in response.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Koushi.”

“Thanks for protecting me, Daichi. Have I ever told you how _attractive_ you are when you get angry? It’s honestly just—just _sexy_.”

“Here comes the next wave of your heat?”

Suga gave a playful giggle and rolled himself on top of the alpha. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Daichi’s but was immediately flipped over. Daichi’s arms caged him in on his sides and _yes_ he loved those muscled arms.

“Take care of your omega, _alpha_ ,” he murmured with a mischievous wink. And, like usual, he definitely did _not_ have to ask Daichi twice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and here is my first haikyuu!! fic/fic on this website. for years I've been on fanfiction.net but i thought, you know what, i need an account on here too because i honestly have no life and have to constantly write about fictional losers falling in love. 
> 
> i really hope this doesn't suck and if you guys like it enough, i may do a second chapter all about there, um, PREVIOUS activities that led to them getting so tangled up in the sheets ;-)))))
> 
> let me know if ya'll want a continuation!!


End file.
